The bastard Is Back
by AKAssassin
Summary: Naruto is the bastard child of Minessa Gremory and Coda Astaroth. He had been an outcast in the devil society, especially in the Gremory and Astaroth Clans. Venelana Gremory, Ruina Phenex and the whole Sitri clan saved him from execution but his mother was murdered. Venelana has asked for his help and he will help but in his own way.#Strong Naruto#Harem # magic circle manipulation.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of the story:

 _ **The Bastard Is Back**_

"You want sum fuk?" – Speech

'Please, lemme smash.' – Thoughts

Beta reader : Kintama77

Chapter 1: **Meeting the saviours**

A blond boy woke up in a king-sized bed in an extremely lavish room adorned with all types of things which were appropriate for a high-class devil's room. If you looked closely the boy looked to be about 19 years old, old enough to have his own peerage but surprisingly he did not have one. The cause of this misfortune on the devil was his status as the bastard child of Minessa Gremory and Coda Astaroth. He had been an outcast in the devil society, especially in the Gremory and Astaroth Clans. He was a product of a one night stand between two drunk people, so it was natural for devils who valued power and respect to resent him. He had a half-brother who was the true bastard of the two. He was sick in the head, he liked breaking women and girls to his heart's content. His peerage was enough proof of that, as 13 of them were nuns who he had captured from different churches. This lead to an intense hatred between the two, as Naruto respected women. This caused the two to fight every time they met alone, but enough about his half-brother. He had been ordered to be executed then and there by Lord Gremory and Lord Astaroth, but his mother had escaped with him to the human world. His mother had been killed on his seventh birthday by his father and Lord Gremory when he had pleaded her to visit his birth place as his birthday gift. He still cursed himself every night for it. He had been living in the devil world since as Venelana Gremory and the whole Bael clan, Phenex clan and Sitri clan had stood up for him that day to save him due to his mother's good deeds. He had been saved but all the clans who had supported him had been banned of any contact with him unless he be killed. He had then decided on that day he would become strong enough to repay his debt to the three clans and Venelana Gremory. And today he had been contacted by Venelana Gremory and the Phenex house hold to help them with a problem. It was his duty to help them with anything they wanted, as they had saved his life, after all.

So, with this resolve he got up and went through his morning rituals. Just as he was heading towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast he bumped into an unimaginably cute blond girl with big emerald green eyes, which were staring cutely at him.

"Naruto-sama, why are you in such a hurry?" asked the girl.

"Well you see Asia, I have an important meeting today, and I won't be home till late night, so could you make sure the others don't burn down the Mansion in my absence?" Naruto spoke seriously as he knew the pain of finding a new house after his family destroyed the old one. He knew it too well as it was their 35th Mansion in fact.

"Okay Naruto-sama, please take care of yourself." the girl, now identified as Asia. spoke with a gentle tone.

"Asia what did I tell you, you don't have to call me Naruto-sama every time. Just Naruto is fine." Naruto said in a commanding tone. He knew she would not listen otherwise. She was new to the family, he had saved her from some fallen angel who were trying to fool the innocent girl into believing that they were good people and would take care of her. But in truth, they were going to extract her sacred gear. She had been excommunicated from the church due to a dark plot by his half-brother to capture her and break her. However, Naruto had arrived in time to save her. So, she thought she was inclined to thank him and be respectful toward him.

"Y-yes, Naruto-sa... I mean, Naruto." she said while flinching back due to his tone.

"I did not mean to be forceful, but please understand I did nothing but correct my brother's folly." He seriously wanted to help her into her new life of a devil. And it had to start with telling her the truth of what really happened to her.

He had informed her of that as soon as he made her a devil.

"Yes, Naruto." Asia said more confidently.

Seeing her calming down, he made his way to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast.

-++++++ LINE BREAK++++++-

He was again standing in his room dressed in formal attire, donning a purple coat with real gold lining proper for a meeting of high class devils. He was internally debating on how to talk to them as they were the ones who saved him, but they also were high class devils. 'I'll just wing it, I guess'.

With that he teleported away to the Phenex household.

********************In the Phenex Mansion, several minutes before his arrival*****************

A gorgeous, brown haired woman appeared through a magic circle bearing the Gremory crest. This woman of other worldly beauty was none other than Venelana Bael as she had ended her marriage when she learnt that her husband had killed her best friend and had tried to kill her child too.

"So, you finally appeared Velly, I thought I would have to meet him alone." Spoke an equally beautiful Ruina Phenex.

"You know I would never miss a chance like this to meet him in person after so long." spoke Lady Bael airily.

"Well same here, I heard he inherited both the clans powers."

"Yeah, me too... it would be a perfect chance to see if the rumors are true."

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt stop due to a red magic circle appearing on the yellow carpet, and a green one appearing on the ceiling, both adorning the Gremory and Astaroth crests respectively. Both the magic circles came together in a clash creating a purple one hovering above the carpet from which a magnificent purple dragon seemed to appear roaring creating a loud roaring sound which scared the shit out of them. The dragon receded, slowly fading away and a boy of about 19 years of age seemed to take its place.

To say they were amazed would be an understatement. Manipulating and creating two magic circles was unheard of and such display of magic to a teleportation circle was thought as impossible. True, some clans could call upon specific elements, like the fire of the Phenex but those circles were created by elder devils who existed before the great war and were killed as they were too great a threat due to their extreme talent of magic manipulation.

To say a boy, only 19, could do so was outrageous. This confirmed the gossip, as this could only be possible if he inherited both energy and magic manipulation from the Astaroth clan and enormous magic reserves and slight resistance to all magic including light magic from the Gremory clan. To say he would be a beast in combat would be an understatement.

"Greetings Lady Phenex, Lady Bael," came a voice which screamed of authority.

Both the women in the room were a bit intimidated by his voice but did not show it.

"Greetings to you too, Mr Naruto." both said in unison. "Welcome to the Phenex household. " Lady Phenex welcomed the blond.

"It is a pleasure to meet such gorgeous and esteemed Ladies. I know you saved my life due to your bonds with my mother. For that I am deeply grateful, so I have decided to give each of you a favour, which can be used to ask for my help any time. This time I'll help you for free, but next time your favour would be over. Got it ladies?" Naruto asked, his voice rich with authority and command.

"Y-yes" both said, again in unison. They did not know what to do, should they blush for his comment or stand still due to the steel in his voice. They could not fathom the boy in front of them he was an enigma.

"Well then now that the formal talk is over. I'm really glad to meet my mother's best friends and my saviours." Naruto said warmly surprising the two as they could not comprehend the sudden shift of personality.

"Don't be so surprised, I have to be like that in front of other High class devils as most of them think of me as a weakling who they can exploit to their heart's content." Naruto said, chuckling at the look on their faces.

"Y-yeah, it's just astonishing to look at a boy the age of 19 to be so well versed in the devil customs and be powerful as well."said Venelana, with Ruina also nodding in agreement.

"Let's just get the facts straight, I'm not 19 years old any more, I'm more like 21 as I have been to another dimension where my true self in this world did not end or you could say it was as if I never went anywhere. And before you ask I'm not gonna tell how and where, as it is personal information." Naruto said seriously. Both the women's thoughts were along the same lines, 'What the hell! It's like he can read minds...'

"No, I can't read minds, it's just that I'm very good at reading people."

Both of them thought the same thing, 'Like, seriously!'

When they calmed down Venelana took the opportunity to speak. "We have invited you here to ask for your help in a very urgent matter."

Naruto gave them a smirk, "I hope it's not about the wedding."

"Yes, it is and I won't even ask how you know this as the wedding is basically public knowledge." Venelana said as she gave him a tight smile.

"Let me guess, you want me to crash this wedding as you don't want your daughter's future to be spoiled and Lady Phenex is fed up of her family's antics, right?" now, Naruto's smirk was full-on on his face, indicating his amusement.

"Y-yes." Venelana simply said as she had already guessed that this boy... no... this man, was quite knowledgeable about the inner workings of their world.

"OK, it'll be done." said Naruto said laughingly.

"Yes, we will see you in the wedding and if you need any support we will be happy to provide it." Lady Phenex said while still trying to study the man in front of her.

" Oh, and do you want me to stop your daughter from ending the wedding through vile methods?" Naruto asked still amused.

"W-what?" Venelana asked, confused.

"Oh, your daughter is trying to give up her virginity to her pawn to stop the marriage." Naruto said in a nonchalant manner, as if talking about the weather.

"What! Of course! Go stop her, I'll send Grayfia too."

"Well, I'm off to the Hyodou residence I guess." Naruto said as he vanished in the same way he arrived leaving the two stunned for a second.

*****************Hyodou Residence - Issei POV***************

Just as my hands reached her enormous, magnificent, beautiful, otherworldly, I just did not have enough words to describe the pinnacle of mankind before my mind, oppai. The thing I have gone lengths to see were staring at me jiggling slightly, as if encouraging me to touch them. A black magic circle appeared on the floor. A chill went through my spine even Rias shivered a bit. The room go a lot colder than before a blond boy no more than 19 appeared from it, the boy had blond locks spiking every direction giving him a rugged appearance.

"This magic circle... I haven't seen it before... Who is this boy? I had guessed that Grayfia would come." Rias who was on top of me started mumbling to herself.

"You know doing this won't stop Riser." The boy simply stated and this seemed to enrage Rias.

"Ah! Now I remember, you're the bastard who hasn't been seen in any devil meeting for the last 12 years. What business do you have here?" Rias exclaimed and got up, her oppai bouncing along with her, she simply dressed up again. I just lost it this boy had taken my precious oppai time from me I'll beat him up for this folly.

"Hey you! What are you doing here, you son of a bitch! You're taking my precious oppai time from me, just get lost and die!" I jumped from my bed and rushed to punch him. I could faintly hear Rias say "Oh no!" I thought she said so as she knew the guy was a goner when my punch would land. But later on, I would know how I had made a grave mistake that day.

*******************3rd Person POV - same time****************

Naruto had remained calm when the red head had called him bastard but his demeanour broke down when the lowly pawn called his mother a bitch. The fact his mother, the mother who sacrificed herself to save him had been called a bitch by this little shit just enraged him to no end. He lost control of his aura and flared it to its limit, thankfully it was his dormant stage, if it had been 2 or more the dickhead would have incinerated then and there, but this still caused him to be pushed back with extreme force on the wall nearly making a man-sized hole in it. The room had reached freezing point, black ice started forming on the crest of his shoes and started expanding outwards. His aura had caused massive damage to the boy instantly knocking him down and he was sure most of the bones in his body would be damaged some even broken. The red head was on her knees breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her face. It was clear she wasn't faring very well so he receded his aura.

"I apologize for losing my temper like this, Miss Gremory." Naruto apologized sincerely, as he shouldn't have lost his temper like this, and that too due to the insults of a low-class devil.

"Hmph, you should apologize to my pawn over here, whom you injured so badly." Rias scoffed.

"Ah, over that topic I can outright kill him right now for insulting a high-class devil you know? But I'm not doing it as I have come in the stead of Lady Bael, it would not look good if I killed her daughter's only pawn... right?" asked a chuckling Naruto, who had quickly recomposed himself.

"Y-you... You dare insult me, the Lucifer's sister, are you out of your damn mind!" Rias clearly looked enraged.

"Who gives a damn if you are the sister of the God damn Lucifer, to me you are Rias just Rias." Rias flinched back in pain but Naruto who had spoken those words didn't even bat an eyelash.

"H-how?" asked a confused Rias as even the people of Gremory household got pain from invoking the God's name but this boy is clearly unaffected.

"It's simple, I just have high enough resistance to be unaffected by it."

Just before they could continue their conversation a blue magic circle lit up on the floor indicating the arrival of another devil.

"Yo, Gray it's been some time" Naruto greeted the familiar devil who came out of the circle.

"Yes, it has been Naruto." Grayfia greeted friendly. Grayfia was an extremely beautiful woman who had curves which could go ooon~ for miles. She simply was a seductress in a maid suit which made her look even more sexy in Naruto's opinion.

Rias on the other hand was blinking rapidly her face indicating extreme confusion. She could not understand the situation in front of her. Grayfia never greeted any one in a friendly way, like never ever, but here she was seeing her doing so.

"Greetings Rias-sama." see this is what she was talking about, she greets every one with a '-sama' suffix.

"Grayfia, why are you so friendly with Naruto?"

"Well you see, he was my boyfriend 2 years ago but we had decide to break up as he had to leave on a long journey, but he promised to patch up again when we met again so I was just happy at the thought of having my boyfriend back." Grayfia replied happily, but the one who should be listening had been knocked unconscious due to shock.

Naruto put his hand on Grayfia's waistline and pulled her closer.

"I never knew you loved me so much." Naruto purred in her ear.

"N-Naruto p-please, not here." who knew she would feel so weak on her knees. It just felt like a volcano was erupting within her as she remained in close proximity with him. Naruto released her with a large smirk on his face.

"As you wish, my lady, meet you at the wedding." Naruto bowed before vanishing the same way he came.

****************11 days later #events happen same as in cannon except that Asia is not there and Issei is a bigger Pervert than in cannon and tries to steal panties and bras of the girls irritating them immensely# Naruto's house****************

A group of 9 individuals were standing in front of him, backs straight, stiff postures, the correct posture for a soldier.

"Today you all are who are to accompany me to the wedding as the others are not ready for exposure right now, their discovery could cause a huge uproar, understand?" Naruto spoke with command.

"Sir yes sir!" came a loud reply from the group.

"At ease, we are now going to teleport there."

*************At the party*************

Just as Issei finished his loud proclamation that he was the one who would take Rias's virginity which caused many to make faces of disgust, even Rias felt disgusted and extremely embarrassed by the loud proclamation.

They were interrupted by a red magic circle appearing on the carpet and a green one appearing on the ceiling, both adorning the Gremory and Astaroth crests respectively. Both the magic circles came together in a clash merging into a pure black one hovering above the carpet from which a magnificent black dragon seemed appear roaring crating a loud roaring sound and caused vibrations to travel through them, scaring the shit out of most of the guests. The dragon receded, slowly fading away and a boy of about 19 years of age and nine other people whose faces were covered by hoods seemed to take its place.

As the awe and fear factor slowly receded, Riser asked loudly "Riser demands who tries to disrupt this auspicious event of Riser's wedding, state your task here!"

"We are here to crash this damn wedding!" Came an equally loud reply.

Aaaaand cut.

I know most of you will have this question: if Naruto doesn't have evil pieces then who are these people and how did he make Asia a devil.

Well the answers is... I won't tell you, you will have to find out in the next. chapter ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

#due to overwelming response on both the platforms specially webnovel i uploaded the 2nd chapter before the deadline. It might have some mistakes they will be edited in time.

The 3rd one is also comming soon. Enjoy

 **Getting a new servant:**

As Rias was getting ready for the party her gaze fell on the mirror in front of her. She could see her face set into a proper aristocratic face as it should be but cracks were forming on the mask, showing her true self. A girl trying to brave the storm ahead her, but failing to hold on.

"You know you can drop the mask when you are alone" came a voice behind her. So engrossed had she been in her melancholy that she failed to notice someone behind her.

"who let you in". She whirled herself into a standing position, facing him with and indigent face.

"I do not need someone else's permission to enter my own house" Naruto said with his trademark smirk.

"You were disowned bastard ! you…" before she could compete the sentence she found her back forcefully pushed against the wall with him lifting her hands above her head pressing against the wall.

"I don't like it when people call me a bastard, I tend to get angry." Naruto came closer staring right into her eyes. " And you can drop the spoilt princess act"

"what could you know? You bastard" she said as she squirmed under his gaze trying her utmost to push him away.

"I know that you train at night to become strong enough so that you can leave this family. I know that you even tried to run away once and got caught by the fallen when someone came to save you. I know that you were praying for him to save you again." Naruto said as a soft smile formed on his face his expression being leagues above the arrogant one he had before. " And here I am Red" he releases her and hugs her softly.

" you… you came" his face was different his voice was different but his eyes were the same, the eyes that came in her mind whenever she felt like letting go giving her strength to hold on. He rubbed her head as she sobbed softly, Tears came gushing down her face staining his chest.

Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come before ? why wait till now ? she wanted to ask all these questions but only the three words came from her mouth " I love you". All of these questions did not matter as long as she loved him. All that matters is that he came back.

" I know" he said as his eyes moistened a little. " I knew this when I left but I had to go as I wasn't strong enough. But I am now." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

"You could have told me who you were, I would not tell anybody " came her muffed voice as her face was tightly pressed onto his chest.

"And you would try your best to find me and bring me back to the Gremory house. I know you too well Red "

"That I admit I would do" rias said with a blushing face.

"Let's get serious now" Naruto said as he releases her and makes her sit back on her bed.

"We have the problem of your marriage now. We have two options either you become my servant or I will have to fight your brother to stop the marriage and hide you some were safe for some time as he and your father are the instigators behind all this. The choice is yours" he said in a soft voice as it is a life turning decision for her. " I know you love your freedom and being my servant will take it all from you but this is the only way I can stop this marriage without showing my true power."

"Ill be your servant, if it was anybody else I would die rather than have my freedom taken away but you, I trust you with my life. And I want to help you, not be a burden to you." Rias replied with determinations shining in her eyes. " but how will you make me your servant you don't have the chess set?" she knew that because of her father and his friends Naruto did not get his own chess pieces to create his own peerage.

"how do you think the old devils handled their servants before the peerage system. My so called elder brother just modified the blood contact used by old devils to bound others as servants to generate a chess set that could do the same. He is just as Bigoted as your brother, he removed the blood contact from history books to take credit.

I just digged a little bit and found the original blood contact method. Naruto said with a faint smile.

"OK, lets get on with it" rias said with a blushing face as after this she will become his forever.

A ornate knife appeared on his hand magically, he slashed his wrist as blood sprouted out. Rias looked horrified as he drew a circle made of blood around her. He closed on to her and kissed her brows and then using his Fingers created a magic circle on her with a infinity sign in the middle.

Will you Rias Gremory Daughter of Zeoticus gremory follow me till the end of me.

"yes"

Do you give you accept that from now on your body, your soul will belong to me

"Yes"

"I Naruto Uzumaki promise to make you reach heights you have never imagined "

"I Naruto Uzumaki promise to love you till my last my last breath"

"Are you Rias Gremory willing to take me as your master"

"Yes master"

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip to the wedding party

"We are here to crash this damn wedding!" Came an equally loud reply.

On listening to the voice Rias's face lit up, she wanted to run to Naruto but Naruto had asked her to stay put until he calls for her.

Whispering noises from the devils present created a large commotion,

"Who is this"

"who is foolish enough to interrupt the wedding, when Sirzechs himself is present"

"Mmmh~ look at this handsome hunk, he looks delicious"

"What are you doing here you imbecile! Rias is mine and I will be the one to take her Virginity" Issei shouted on top of his lungs on seeing Naruto but if one looked closely one could see his legs quivering. Having almost all of your bones broken could leave a pretty deep trauma on you, thank god Sirzechs came to heal him making it possible for him to come here in time.

"As if I would let you do that " Naruto scoffed at Issei. " You never learn, wasn't yesterday enough for you" Naruto snickered at the pitiful creature before him. He could see him finch on remembering the pain he went through yesterday.

"Why don't we all calm down a little bit" the red-haired Lucifer strolled in with a calculating tinge in his eyes.

'Let him have his moment' Naruto smirked on the inside.

"Why don't we have a small competition between those fighting for Rias's hand, that is excluding our dear Naruto, he is and exterminated devil not worthy of fighting for my dear Rias's hand."

"but I don't like his Infuriating face, let it be a three-way match I would like to show everyone the might of Phenex house." Riser being the obnoxious devil he is had to take revenge for ruining his wedding party.

'Well even if this red-haired git asked me to fight, why would I fight for something that is already mine. But let them have their fun'

"I won't fight this lowlife, even one-of my servants can beat you" Naruto said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Why you!" just as Riser was preparing to fight Naruto for insulting him. He was stopped by Sirzechs.

"How are capable of having servants, you don't have your chess set with you, it was never given to you" Sirzechs asked with authority in his voice.

"I have my ways. I don't have to answer to a red-haired pounce like you" Naruto had a calm face as if the Lucifer didn't mean anything to him.

This created another commotion as no one had imagined that someone could go against the current Lucifer.

"You sure have guts Naruto that I can give you. I will let this insult slide for now. Let's have your servant fight with them" as expected the red-haired devil was smarter than others thought him to be. He had thought of angering him but he could sense that something fishy was going on.

"Let me see what you're capable of Naruto" Sirzechs murmured as he watched the blond devil in front of him.

'Well he will be a thought opponent, having both muscle and brains in him, but challenges is what I crave for. Making him beg for death would be a good sacrifice for mother' he was smiling on the inside but had a passive look on his face.

"Elina be sure to leave him alive"

" As you say, darling~" an icy cold but mesmerizing voice could be heard from one of the hooded people who came with him.

She stepped up and removed the whole robe that covered her frame revealing a bombshell of a woman with blue hair and deep black eyes.

Her figure could topple supermodels out of their pedestal.

Her face shimmering as if it was sculpted out of pure ice.

Devils surrounding them could not help but stare at her, their mouths salivating on the thought of ravaging her.

But one man was unnerved by her appearance.

"Turn down your charm Elina or they would lose themselves to lust," Naruto said in a chiding tone but his lips couldn't help but twitch at the scene before him. All high-class devils losing themselves to lust even some of the ultimate class devils excluding the four great satans. Well, it can't be helped lust was one of the 7 sins.

"Muuu~ you are such a turn down some times" Elina burst out a last blast of charm and then turned it down.

The power of charm could be seen as the last blast had made many devils into drooling idiots. The charm had maximum effect on males but females also could feel its effects.

"What the fuck!, I'll make her my bitch after the fight. Her supple body would be heavenly on the bed." Riser had even started to ravage her in his mind.

"It seems I have underestimated him, I 'll have to make a backup plan if Riser is defeated" Sirzechs murmured as he tried to unveil the mystery surrounding Naruto.

Grayfia came up and started the match.

"Please stand still you will be teleported to a dimension dedicated for personal fights of high-class devils."

"Hold up what do I get for fighting you bastard for what is already mine" Riser already had a plan in mind making him kill two birds with one arrow.

" What do you want Riser" Sirzechs knew what was going on in his mind but he still had to ask for pretending.

"I want the blue haired bitch to be my servant and the Red Dragons inner jewel of power if I win" Riser had an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, are you two ready to have a bet with him" Sirzechs could hear murmurs around the crowd. This bet was pretty huge.

You could see the hesitation in Issei's face as boosted gear was only thin that made him important in the devil society. But on remembering his trump card he felt that there was no way he could lose.

"I would love to bet with this bastard."

" Why should I bet with you, it an ancient tradition. Any guy can challenge the groom to fight for the bride's hand." You could see the tension on Risers face on failing to acquire a new plaything. " Of course I could indulge in betting if I could win something in the bet. Something like the Phenex blood essence in your veins" Naruto had played his cards now it was the time to wait for a good harvest.

Riser had an ugly expression on in face as if he was constipated. Phenex blood was what made him immortal if it was taken away he would turn into just another low-class devil.

Seeing conflict on Riser's face Naruto winked at Rias secretly.

Rias came closer to Rias and whispered sensually in his ears "I will be yours if you can beat him. All my power as the heir of the Gremory family would belong to you then." It was said greed and lust were the greatest sins and that is what she was targeting right now.

" Let us bet then"

A complicated look flashed on the face all the key devils like the Lucifer and Riser's father. This bet had gone out of proportions, such a bet hadn't been made in a long time.

"Well let him bet, even if he wins I have the power to force him to forgo the bet"Sirzechs had dark look in his eyes showing that he was up to no good.

"Then swear it on river Styx" Naruto had put out the bait now it was the time to reap the rewards.

"I swear it on River Styx that I will uphold my end of bet"Riser being the stupid devil he is, as he swore on river Styx without thinking much. His mind was clouded by lust and greed making him thoughtless.

Thunder could be herd as if the Deities acknowledged this bet.

Horror crossed over on Sirzechs face even on all the devils who had highest positions its society. They knew that now this Bet could not be altered or stopped now.

"Well, I will have to do some extensive damage control after this" Sirzechs murmured under his breath with a dark look on his face.

"Thank you for such a wonderful gift Riser. You'll never know what hit you" Naruto had happiness all over his face.

"I swear it on river Styx to uphold my end of bet"

"I swear it. On river Styx to uphold my end of bet"

Both Naruto said it loud and Devine thunder could be heard above even on hell showing the might of the promise made on river Styx

Grayfia again took control of the situation.

"Let us start the match, you will be teleported in 3…2…1"

Magic circles flashed beneath the three contestants and they were flashed to another dimension.

"Let me burn you two!" Riser gave out an evil laugh as he unleashed this trademark Phenex flames.

"Huh!" Elina gave a gentle laugh as she fired up an icy blue magic circle.


	4. Chapter 4

Total overdose:

Mist started spilling from the magic circle. The mist was quite powerful, freezing the area around Elina.

"I forgot to tell you, Elian is a witch from another dimension. Having the blood of Ice Phoenix in her veins makes her as powerful as an ultimate class devil." Naruto Had a taunting look as he looked at the Stunned Lucifer.

Riser was astonished on seeing such a scenario. He had Goosebumps on his skin as if feeling danger on an instinctive level.

Even Issei was staring at her with his eyes open. Driag had contacted him and told him to either run or surrender. "Her power levels are off the chart and there is something off about her aura. Either run or surrender, I am helpless in this situation. "Was Dirag's verdict about her.

"But what about my trump card. No devil can stand against it." Issei said with a perverted face. If he won, he would be able to ask for all the rewards of the bet himself.

" I have warned you, my host, the decision is yours" Dirag said in a calm tone. The perverted nature of his host would surely lead to his downfall."

"Let's talk with our fists instead of our mouths" Riser had regained his confidence on remembering that he had the flames of rebirth with him.

Riser lifted his hands above his head and a ball of concentrated phoenix fire started hovering above his hands. The ball was growing large by the second.

As the ball grew two meters in diameters he bent his spine backwards to the fullest and then sprung back like a spring throwing the huge flame ball on Elina at breakneck speed.

On seeing the approaching flame ball, Elina chuckled lightly. She pushed her palm in the forward direction towards the incoming fireball.

The mist around her came together to form a palm print in the air rushing towards the fireball.

 **Boom!**

The fireball was crushed by the incoming palm made of icy fog. The fireball split up into millions of small flames lighting up the sky creating a mesmerising scene for all except for one, Riser. He was panicking as the palm continued coming towards him with increasing speed.

Risers instincts saved him as his body automatically unleashed its potential to the fullest. Orange Phoenix made up of dense flames covered his body. The air around him shimmered due to extreme heat.

"Now that's something interesting "Elina murmured as she watched his transformation.

Just as the icy palm was going to impact Riser a red armoured Issei sneak attacked riser from behind. Causing him to face both the attacks at the same time.

"This is what you get when you ignore the red dragon emperor!" Issei had a huge smirk on his face.

 **Transfer!**

Issei watched as his fist tore away through his chest directly crushing his heart. The icy palm also impacted his back. Sending him sprawling downwards.

Riser's body created a mini crater on the earth around him .The engrossing part was that the strong and immortal Riser was screaming his heart out with pain. His chest looked rotten and he was clutching it as if it was burning. The icy fog that lingered on his body started counteracting his flames of rebirth. Slowing down his recovery.

"There is something wrong with that boy's hand "Naruto said with squinted eyes.

All the devils around them were thinking the same. Having scene riser perform in numerous rating games they knew how powerful he was. Defeating him with one punch is impossible.

"It's your turn now!" issei shouted out loud, his lustful eyes staring at Elinal's bosom.

"Come at me you pervert!" Elina made a come here motion. These kind of perverts are kind of people she hates the most.

Issei fired up his thrusters and rushed towards her at full throttle. Elina raised her hands in an elegant fashion causing all the icy fog around her to come together and spin at high speed forming a mini tornado around her. She pushed her hands towards him causing the tornado to fly at him at groundbreaking speed.

Issei's mind went blank as he saw a tornado about to collide with him.

"Driag transfer all the power to the dragon armour, fast!" Issei roared in a panicked tone.

 **Boost! Boost!**

 **Boost! Boost!**

 **Boost! Boost!**

 **TRANSFER!**

His suit glowed crimson red lighting up the domain.

When the tornado hit him, it was filled with shards of ice whizzing inside it. As he collided with it, he was bombarded with those shards, they slowly broke his armour bit by bit as he was spinning crazily inside the tornado.

"Backstabbing doesn't suit the noble house of phenex," Elina said in a taunting tone as she twirled on her toes to dodge the incoming flame ball made by riser in a sneak attack.

"You bitch! I'll bend you on your knees and make you service me like a king!" Rizer shouted as he had a cringing face. He had never been humiliated like this before being knocked put by a single punch and then this strange icy fog could counteract his flames of rebirth. All of this frustrated him greatly.

"You have quite a filthy mouth, you should be punished for it" Elina said with a smirk. "As for the red dragon emperor, let him suffer for a bit for bad mouthing my master"

Elina lifted her right hand and swiped it vertically creating a rift in space. She put her hand inside and pulled out an ornate wooden box, it was surrounded with purple and red symbols creating graphic chains on it, the chains looked as if they were moving around the box.

"This is a punishing formation tool used by my tribe used to punish great wrongdoers and demons." Elina had a cold smile on her face.

She placed the box on the palm of her hand and started a magic circle surrounding it.

" Open" she said softly.

The top corner of the box flip open and large crimson chains started spilling out of it. The chains were as thick as an average man's legs.

There seemed to be an unlimited amount of chains in the box.

"Go!" she commanded.

The chains whizzed trough air towards Riser. All this time riser was watching with sick fascination as he sensed his doom nearing him.

The chains surrounded him in an instant and made him float in the air. His body made a huge plus sign in the air.

All of this was being watched by the stunned devils as they were seeing something like this for the first time. This thing was not a sacred gear, they could feel it but it was quite scary.

"You know the best part about these chains, they block the magic flow around your body making you comparable to an ordinary human. The second best part is that the more you move the more they will strangle you." Elina said with an evil smile on her pretty face.

"Let me go!" Riser tried to activate his flames but he got no response. He struggled with all his might. But the more he tried to struggle the tighter the chains got.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that after some time. They start attacking your sensory organs making you feel unimaginable pain" Elina said

'this is what you get for going against master'she thought as the chains started coiling around rriser like when an anaconda strangles its prey to death.

When the pain kicked in, Riser for the first time in life felt like what it feels when you feel the burnning sensation. It was as if thousands of searing hot needles were pricking him all around his body.

"Aaaaaah!" riser screamed so hard his vocal cords broke.

Riser went limp in just seconds. His brain shutting down.

"Well master said not to kill anyone. Its enough of a punishment for now" She ordered the chains to go back to the box. This is enough to scare those devils watching. All the steps taken today were taken under Naruto's plan, the plan to build a reputation in the devil society to avoid the hassle made by haughty high-class devils thinking Naruto was a week ass devil easy to push around.

Elina turned her attention to the red dragon emperor who was in desperate condition. His armour almost fully destroyed, just a thin layer of it was left which was barely hanging on with the desperate attempts of the heavenly dragon residing the sacred gare. Elina had slowed down the tornado midway during her fight with Riser. She had seen that Issei would die if that goes on so as to keep him alive but still in suffering she slowed the tornado down.

She stopped the tornado causing it to dissipate in the air. Issei fell down hard on the ground creating a massive creator. She walked up to him slowly taking her sweet time knowing that everything was under her control.

"Dirag how much power do you have left," Issei asked with heavy breaths. Even talking right now was a chore for him, the tornado was accompanied with icy fog which had seeped into the armour, almost freezing him to death. There were ice deposits inside his armour restricting his movement.

"One last charge left" Dirag answered in a deep tone this fight had taken a lot from him, saving his host from the tornado was what took the most out of him.

"Transfer all of it to my trump card," Issei said with a murderous look on his face.

"Are you sure Issei, she is not like Riser who is immortal. She will be seriously injured; she could die too. I can feel that she slowed down the tornado so we could stay alive." Dirag asked seriously. The woman had shown them mercy and trying to kill her didn't work well with him.

"I am sure, this bitch should be dead for all the pain she dealt with me, "Issei said as he groaned when he tried to stand up, almost all his bones were frozen stiff.

"as you say," Dirag said with a heavy heart.

Elina finally stood before the fallen red dragon emperor.

"You are an insult to the red dragon emperor legacy," Elina said with disdain all over her face.

"That might be true but I will make you pay for all the pain you dealt me, you bitch!" Issei shouted with all his might.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

 **TRANSFER!**

Issei threw a bottle filled with a transparent liquid in it, it was glowing crimson due to its effects being magnified by the boosted gear. Issei fired a crimson beam on it when it reached near Elina breaking the bottle causing the liquid to head towards her.

"Shit!" this was the only word in her mind right now.

"I was thinking about leaving him alive, But now I'll torture this kid to death," Naruto roared with anger written all over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

"Unleash it" Naruto commanded Elina trough his mind. He hadn't thought that he would have to reveal her true nature so early.

Elina had a relaxed smile on her face when she heard him. It was nice that now she will be able to lift the seal and revert it back to its original form . But having to do so in such a situation wasn't that nice, she will make this imbecile suffer for that.

Elina relaxed her body and chanted something in an unknown but enchanting language. Her body loosened up slowly falling down, with the liquid thrown by Issei still coming at her , it seemed that she would be fatally injured. But she still had a relaxed smile on her face.

The next instant just when the liquid was about to fall on her, an icy blue light pulsed out from her body lighting up the domain and then.

Boom!

It was as if a mini supernova was unleashed with her as the centre. Everything surrounding her in a 20-meter range was obliviated creating a huge crater, the dimension was unstable around the edges of the crater pulsating with multicoloured lights.

Even devils around had felt the blast in the form of a small earthquake, shaking up the Gremory palace. This should not be possible as Elina was in another dimension but the force of the blast was so huge that it broke the temporary dimension making it very unstable.

When the light faded away, Elina was there still looking the same but if you looked closely her features had gone under great change. Her face looked more angular and felt as if it was more in sync with nature. If before her body was comparable to that of supermodels now it looked as if it had reached beyond perfection making her a masterpiece in her own way. Her ears had gone a great change from round and human-like to large and pointy like that of vampires. The aura coming out of her body was comparable to that of the four Satans in their latent stages. Her boy was in sync with nature as if blending right into nature.

"This is not possible, they were supposed to be extinct long before God created us," One of the older members of devil society said with an astonishment.

"I didn't think you would be able to get her to join her peerage, their race is said to be extinct long before the Cristian god created angels and devils. Her being alive is a miracle in itself."Ajuka Beelzebub Said in an astounded tone. He seemed in high spirits on seeing one of the noblest races before him. Even Angels were not as much loved by nature as much it loves Elves.

"Could you lend her to me for some experiments?" Ajuka asked in an excited tone. To him, she was just a servant under Naruto. " I can give you any of my peerage members in exchange for her" the green glint of greed could be seen shining in his eyes.

"I could, if you offer your head to me first" Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face. These kinds of devils treated their peerage members as chess pieces, expendable when needed. Making them no less tha

n monsters in his eyes.

Ajuka had an enraged look on his face, he wanted to retaliate but Sirzechs had signalled him to stay out for now.

Naruto ignored the astonished devils around him and continued watching Elina.

She started walking in a slow speed but it seemed as if time was moving slowly around her making her faster in a relative fashion.

She walked up to the fallen red dragon emperor, he was in dire states, the blast had blown him hundreds of meters away near the edge of the dimension. There were injuries all over his body, his left shoulder was crushed due to impacting the ground hard and his left arm had multiple fractures, but all of this saved his life as he was still breathing, a bit laboriously though.

Just when his eyelids were closing up due to exhaustion, he caught a glimpse of Elina coming towards him causing his heart to skip a beat out of fear. He fell unconscious after seeing that his attack had failed.

"The winner of this match is Elina, servant under Naruto Uzumaki. The contestants will now be teleported to the medical facilities for rejuvenation and healing of serious wounds."

Grayfia spoke out loud ending the eventful match.

"That was quite a fascinating match, you outperformed those old dogs sitting high up in the society" Grayfia had a smile as she walked up to him. The old dogs she insisted were obviously the heads of Gremory, Phenex some other houses which were hell-bent on ruling the devil society in their own corrupted way.

" It was alright" Naruto casually waved off her compliments. " But you, my dear look ravishing tonight" Naruto put his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"Naruto! Not here everybody is watching" Grayfia spoke in an embarrassed tone.

"Let them watch" Naruto whispered in a husky voice.

"Soon you will be mine, free from that pretentious little git", Naruto whispered in her ears.

"I am yours even now, but please don't fight him now. He is stronger than you right now"Grayfia said in a serious tone. She wanted to be with him but not at the price of him being hurt.

" Are you sure, I might be stronger than I look" Naruto replied in a playful voice.

"If you were then you would have killed him on the spot without any hesitation" Grayfia looked him in the eyes.

"Damn you know me too well" Naruto said sheepishly." Well somebody is getting jealous, let's meet up afterwards at Kuho academy". All this conversation was witnessed by the devils present around making them uncomfortable as the so-called master of Grayfia was fuming on seeing this. He had tried everything possible to get his hands on her but she never relented but now , seeing her being so close to Naruto made him feel like a eunuch. Now he realised why she went missing sometimes, just so she could slut around with this bastard.

"See you soon" Grayfia gave him a quick in the lips as she went on to handle the Gremory household with a merry look on her face.

Sirzechs and Ajuka walked up to him with fake smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations on winning the match" Ajuka still had a face smile but it turned into a vicious one as soon as he uttered his next words.

"But we can't let you take the rewards as they would bring calamity to the devil society. The dragon population left would never allow the jewel to be taken and the phenex family would revolt if we gave you Rizer's phoenix essence", Ajuka had a savage smile on his face as he announced this aloud to all the devils present.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to interfere between a promise made on River Styx?" Naruto asked with a calm smile on his face.

Ajuka choked on his own saliva on hearing this. The punishment for doing so would be extremely heavy, making it normal for him to fear taking responsibility of the task . "No when did I say that, no I did not mean that, you misunderstood me", Ajuka replied in a fearful tone making a fool out of himself to all the devils present.


	6. Hello Aunty!

EDITED

"Be that may, we can't let you do it without the heavenly dragon's permission?" Sirzechs said with a solemn look on his face. But his internal thoughts couldn't differ more. ' By saying this the blame would go on to the heavenly dragon himself. And knowing how prideful dragons are he would choose to die rather than have his jewel taken by someone else.'

"I am fine by that" replied with a calm tone , leaving Sirzechs confused. He had thought that he would resist but he agreed so easily.

"What about the phoenix blood essence," Naruto asked with a smirk. This time they couldn't deny him.

"It is all up to the Phenex family," Sirzechs said with gritted teeth. This isn't in his hand but he will

him pay when his backup plan starts.

Naruto walked up to the lord of Phenex house, he was a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length blond hair which flickered with tiny flames sporadically.

" So what will it be Lord Phenex," Naruto asked with a smile.

" Don't force me, kid!" Lord Phenex said with gritted teeth.

"I am asking whether do you want to go against the oath or not" The smile on his face had grown wider.

"You'll regret this kid!" Lord Phenex had a red face. He wanted to beat up this kid but the whole devil society was here if he did so then it would be disastrous for their reputation.

Lord Phenex had a flaming aura covering his body when he left the hall out of anger.

"I can't underestimate the power of these Old devils, by his power level he can defeat an ultimate class devil easily. I should be careful" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Could you let my son go for just this once. I'll use up my favour for this" Ruina Phenex came up to him with a sad smile on her face. She did not want her son to be devastated after this ordeal. Although he wasn't a good devil yet a mother couldn't see her son suffering.

"You know we promised on river Styx," Naruto asked her seriously.

"Yes but I don't want my son to suffer so much," Ruina said with tears in her eyes.

"You know that going against river Styx is not easy," Naruto asked again

"Please, I beg you," Ruina was just going to bend on her knees to beg him when he stopped her.

"For others, it might be difficult but I can do it" Naruto had a small smile on his face when he said this. Seeing her devotion for her children he couldn't help but remember his mother who was the same.

"But why do you still stay in this corrupted family," Naruto asked in confusion.

"About that, I want to talk to you about this afterwards, let's meet at your place tomorrow," Ruina said with a complicated look in her eyes.

"Sure, let me handle Lady Styx first," Naruto said as he took out his mobile.

"If going against a promise made on Styx was so easy then it wouldn't be the strongest promise around," Sirzechs scoffed when he heard him. He had intentionally spoken aloud so that everyone around could see Naruto make a fool out of himself.

Naruto ignored him and continued fiddling with his phone. When he saw that the person on the other side had picked up he put the phone near his ear.

"Hello Aunty Styx, how are you!"

"Yes I missed you all a lot, I'll come to visit both of you."

"No! Don't tell her I came back, I'll tell her myself."

" Well, I just wanted to ask you if you could revoke the promise I made with some Riser Phenex from the devil world."

"No-no I'm not messing around again "

"Thank you, Aunty, I'll be sure to send you some exotic sweets afterwards. Bye !"

Naruto ended the call. When he turned around he could see everyone watching him as if he was some kind of exotic alien.

"What!" Naruto asked

"You…you just called Lady Styx, " Ruina asked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Of course" Naruto replied as if having a conversation with one of the oldest Titans was a normal thing in his life.

"You just called her aunty," she asked again.

"Well, she technically is as…." Naruto stopped before he leaked any more information.

"Do we still go on with the plan, if he contacts Lady Styx for backup we all are screwed," Ajuka asked Sirzechs in a worried tone.

" Don't worry older gods can't visit the mortal plane without having a backlash," Sirzechs said in a reassuring tone but on the inside even he was worried . If she really wanted to come she could easily bend the world laws .

"How strong is Lady Styx really," asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"Well if I were to guess then she would be stronger than all the maos combined," Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face.

" Then why isn't she on the top ten strongest list," Ruina asked in confusion.

"That list is just for show, except for Ophis and the dragon of dreams all other places are fake. Most of the gods like Lord Shiva, that bastard Zeus and one-eyed Odin, all of them couldn't cross over to the mortal realm easily before, so it was made."

Ruina had a light of enlightenment in her eyes even though she was much older than him she didn't know all of this. In common Devil knowledge, these things weren't known.

"Why isn't this knowledge public," Ruina asked in confusion.

"We shouldn't talk about these things in public," Naruto had a solemn look on his face.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," she thought of how all their conversation could be heard by others around.

"Don't worry I erected a sound isolation barrier around us but let's talk about these things later. Come to my house with all those sided with me at that time or want to join my side now."

Sirzechs scrunched his brows when he noticed the sound suppression barrier. "How much of a pain can you be," he muttered under his breath.

When Grayfia came to tell him that both of them were in a stable condition now, he asked her to tell Riser that he was free of the debt and went to talk to Issei along with one of the hooded persons.

"I'm here to talk to Dirag" Naruto interrupted before Issei could say something.

Issei did not answer him. Dirag had asked him to stay silent.

"Before you decide to do anything rash. Have a word with him" Naruto indicated the person behind to come forward.

"It has been long my rival," a deep voice came from the hooded man.

"May that be, it's how it has always been, " Dirag had a sad tinge to his voice.

"It can be over if you want it to be. He can help," Albion said in an understanding tone.

"What can he help with, this cycle was created by that old bastard. If I could I would choose to die rather than be a slave to a new host every time"

"That may be but he can break the cycle. This is my last host," Albion had a happy tone in his voice.

"Let me show you." A silver dragon with blue highlights on is wings emerged from the hooded person's body. It was made up of pure mana and gave an aura of power which suppressed every being in a 10 km radius including all the devils in the mansion causing them to panic.

"Albion suppress your aura," Naruto commanded.

"Yes, boss!" Albion said sheepishly.

Seeing Albion follow Naruto's commands readily Dirag and Issei could not help but be astonished. Specially Dirag, he knew how prideful his rival was seeing him follow that boy made him interested in the boy.

"How will he break the cycle," Dirag asked in an inquisitive tone.

"That is my choice, are you willing to come under my command. If you are then I'll think about it if not then I'll forcefully take your inner jewel and make you my slave." Naruto said in a calm tone. The decision was Dirag's if he resisted then he'll just take the jewel forcefully. The Dragon community may get angry but he had ways to deal with it.

"Will I have my free will if I choose to do so," Dirag asked in a defeated tone he could feel that the devil in front of him would do exactly what he said.

"Of course, if possible I want a comrade, not a lifeless slave," Naruto said in a reassuring tone.

"Then I choose to be under your command. Being in your command is better than going through this haunting cycle." Dirag said with conviction.

" But I have a condition. I'll follow you only if you can keep my host alive through the process." Dirag said in a deep tone. Even though he chooses to follow the devil he still couldn't let his host die through the process.

" That may be a problem. I have to kill him for trying to kill Elina," Naruto couldn't forget that Issei had tried to kill her.

"Please could you grant this favour, I'll follow your every command. I can't find it in my heart to let him be killed before my eyes," Dirag pleaded for Issei.

"I shall grant you this favour but he has to pay for what he did," Naruto said with steel in his voice.

Naruto put his palm on Issei's chest and spoke in an unknown language . A magic circle appeared on Issei's chest.

Issei started screaming as he felt something inside him stir. Eight pawn pieces appeared floating beside the Magic Circle. On seeing these Issei knew that his life was over. He fainted due to magical exhaustion.

"Fear not he isn't going to die. I just created a false chess piece inside him and took out Rias's chess pieces. I can't have someone like him in her peerage. He will have to live on his own now.

"So are you ready to start your life anew," Naruto asked Dirag.

"It seems so," Dirag said in a faintly excited tone.

"Ah! I was just about to call you for Dirag's extraction from Issei's body," Naruto said with a smile as he turned around to see Elina coming inside the room.

 _ **How was that for a twist. This story has a totally diff. Setting. Here Old gods And primodials will enter and a new conspiracy will unfold.**_

 _ **And for the harem I don't think I will include Ruina Phenex and venelana Bael. But if you want them then comment to indicate me.**_

 _ **R &R**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sirzechs plan

Elina was back to her simple form, it's not that she did not like being in her original form but being in that form took a heavy toll on her body. She actually wasn't an actual elf but a descendant of one brought to this dimension . The Elf bloodline in her body was quite diluted but it will continue to concentrate as she becomes more powerful. In her dimension, her clan wasn't even the strongest but actually at a lower position in society. There were many races more powerful than her out there.

"Do you want to transfer him to your own body or form a special body for him," Elina asked. Although creating a special body for Dirag was difficult but it was possible.

"His powers don't suit me, his powers put a heavy strain on hosts body and use a bit of essence from the soul to power up. As the soul power fills up itself automatically if heavy strain its put it damages the soul making the host susceptible to the madness of personality disorders." Naruto explained in a serious tone. This was the reason why every host of Dirag and Albion either went mad or committed suicide due to the psychological strain. Only Dirag and Albion could hand their powers safely to a certain limit.

"I'll first take out his spirit we'll make her body in some days. His body needs special materials which need some time to be arranged." Elina lightly said as she prepared to go into her original form, only in her original form could she go against the biblical God's magic. This time her transformation was silent and wasn't violent like before. She wasn't at death's door right now making her able to complete the transformation easily.

"Eh," Naruto agreed with her, finding ingredients for creating a powerful body for Dirag would take some time.

Elina put her hands on Issei's boosted gear, her hands glowing with a green glow lighting up the room.

The dragon gauntlet started vibrating fiercely as Elina's magic worked on it. Miniscule cracks slowly surfaced on the gauntlet and started spreading all over the boosted gear.

The cracks slowly grew bigger forming small fissures on its surface, eventually, the gauntlet crumbled to pieces. Crimson red pieces of what used to be the boosted gear fell onto the floor , only the green jewel was left flowing mid-air.

"I'm going to seal you into a stasis dimension so that you stay safe as you are quite vulnerable right now." Right now Driag's spirit was without a container except this jewel making him extremely weak to external forces. Elina could only put him in another dimension for safety.

"As you wish" Dirag's powerful voice resonated in the room, he was already starting to feel his original powers coming back to him.

Just as she started doing so, she fainted , stumbled and would have fallen down if Naruto hadn't caught her in his arms securely.

"I'm sorry for being so weak darling," Elina said in a sad tone, her face was pale white and she was shivering due to exhaustion but she had still tried to hold on until she almost fainted. What she feared the most was that Naruto would abandon her someday for not being powerful enough. In Naruto's group she wasn't that powerful there were some who were more powerful than her. She had been abandoned by her family before, she didn't want that to happen again.

"You've done your best. It's me who should apologise for making you work so hard right after your fight." Naruto was frustrated, he should have known that forceful transformation should have taken a lot from her. He knew about her abandonment issues and knew how fragile she was even though she seemed like so strong on the outside.

Naruto softly hugged her as he carefully had her sat on one of the chairs in the room with her sitting on his lap with her tearful eyes staring into his face. Naruto waved his hand to indicate Albion and his host to leave the room, they left the room after they hurriedly put Dirag into another dimension.

"You should know that I won't ever abandon you," Naruto said staring right into her eyes as if trying to peer right into her soul.

"Yes, but… there are women around you some far stronger than me," Elina said with sadness in her voice.

"I know I have other women who I love, but I love them equally. I know it is my fault for being so fickle in love but I can't leave anyone of you " Naruto said with a determined expression. He knew that he was selfish to try to have all of them but he couldn't care more, he loves them they love him so what is there to be afraid of.

" I don't mind you having other girls, heck I even came later in your life , there were others before me. I just want you to never abandon me if I ever seem useless in your eyes" Elina explained. There will, of course, be many women around him, he has this aura around him. And it is common for powerful people to have a harem. She just wants to be by his side always.

"How many times should I tell you, I love you and I won't leave you. If you keep being sad then I'll tickle you till you die of laughing so hard," Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

"Are you still sad," Naruto asked while moving his fingers to tickle her.

"No! I'm happy, extremely happy," Elina said fearfully, her body is kind of sensitive so tickling causes her to lose control and laugh uncontrollably making her embarrassed of herself.

"But, you deserve a punishment for worrying me so much," Naruto said with a crafty smile. He started tickling her vigorously causing her to laugh uncontrollably. He only stopped when she had tears of happiness from laughing so hard.

"muu.. You're so mean darling," Elina said with a pout on her face as she rams her fists cutely on his torso. Seeing Elina happy again he had a smile on his face.

"I will definitely make your family pay for abandoning you , making you so fragile in the heart," Naruto swore in his mind.

Suddenly the door was kicked open by Zeoticus Gremory, he swaggered in the room looking at Naruto and Elina with disdain.

"Bastard you won't be able to stop the marriage. I'm the head of the house and I just sold her to Lord Phenex, she will be the concubine of the eldest son in the Phenex family"

 _for the harem I won't include Venelana and ruina. You will know as the story progresses they won't be worthy of him. They will be far to weak and will only be kept as decorations and I don't want that so... They aren't in the harem._


End file.
